Severus Snape's Daughter
by LupinTonks4ever
Summary: What happens when Lily dies and Severus is left to care for her newborn baby? Will he keep his promises to Lily? Will protect the girl? See what happens in "Severus Snape's Daughter"! rated "T" just to be safe : In progress, lots more chapters to come! Little romance, lots of adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so it might suck :P This does not follow the plot of Harry Potter, completely different plot XD This is rated "T" just to be safe, there might be a few more mature things in it, so... yeah. I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!**

**By the way, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write XD  
**

**I do not own anything Harry Potter! accept maybe young Lily :D  
**

Chapter 1

Severus Snape apparated to Godric's Hollow with an abrupt POP. Black robes billowing behind him, he rushed to the farthest house on the right. Lily Evans, the girl Severus had loved since they were 8 years old, had sent him an urgent patronus that simply said "Help!". Accepting the plea, he had grabbed his cloak and set off.  
Now he stood outside the bright yellow house, and not hesitating for a second longer, Severus ran towards the house. Not bothering to knock, he burst through the front door.  
"LILY! Where are you?"  
"Severus…."  
Severus rushed to where he heard the horrible rasping sounds. Going down the hall, he found Lily on the ground, sweating and looking exhausted. Beside her was a white bundle of cloth.  
"Lily! NO!" Severus ran to her side and stooped down. He took her in his arms and cradled her. "What happened? Please tell me so I can fix this!"  
Lily rasped and whispered "Dark… L-Lord…"  
His eyes filling with tears, Severus shifted Lily in his arms and thought desperate thoughts. "Well… M-Maybe there's…. a spell or….a potion, or… something…. anything…"  
Lily closed her eyes and put a finger to Severus' mouth. "No, Sev, it's too late for me…. Just promise me a few things."  
"Anything."  
"I love you so much… promise me you will always love me, no matter what."  
"Lily, you could do anything… marry someone else, try to kill me, I don't care! I will always love you…"  
Lily's breathing was slowing down, and so was her heart.  
"Lily…Lily… please don't leave me…"  
"Promise me…. P-Promise me… you'll take….. Care of… her…."  
"Her? Who is her?"  
But at that moment, the warm hand that Severus was clinging to went cold, and fell to the floor. Lily breathed one last short breath, and then she was gone.  
Steady tears were now falling from Severus' eyes, and dripping down his hooked nose. He gave her one last kiss, then covered her up with a nice white bed sheet. He couldn't bear to look at her unmoving body.  
Still steadily crying, Severus thought of her last wishes. The first one was easy: Love Lily no matter what. He did that regularly every day anyway. The second one was mysterious: Take care of her. what - rather who - was HER? Did Lily mean bury her body, put it in a peaceful place? Did she mean tell her annoying sister, Petunia, she had died? But before Severus could think on the subject more, a large scream followed by many sobs erupted from somewhere in the room.  
Severus jumped about a foot off the ground and covered his ears. He scowled, pulled out his wand, and muttered, "Silencio!"  
This gave Severus one hour to investigate. He looked around, under the bed, in the corners, places in the rest of the house, but no luck. By the time he returned to the room, his silencing charm had worn off. He covered his ears and looked in the bundle of white blankets. What he saw nearly made him faint.  
He finally understood what her was.  
A little baby girl sat crying in the middle of the bundles, waving her fists in the air. Severus sat, alarmed, not knowing what to do. He had no experience with children, let alone how to comfort one, or hold it properly. When he tried to pick it up, a piece of paper fell out. He set the baby down and muttered, " Silencio cin moro….." This silenced the baby for 5 minutes.  
When Severus picked up the paper, he saw familiar swirly handwriting. Lily had written a letter that explained everything:

Dear Severus,  
By the time you are reading this, I'll probably be on my way to heaven. I'm guessing you are very confused, so I'll explain everything.  
That night I invited you over after James died, well, it had some… unexpected results. You are a father. She is your child, please take care of her. I haven't named her yet.  
The Dark Lord arrived at my house tonight. He wanted to kill the baby, but I guarded her, and he tried to kill me. Well, it worked. But not on the baby. She now has a big scar where he tried to hurt her.  
Seeing that you have no experience with children, this is how you hold her: make sure to support her head, and cradle her body. The rest of parenting sort of comes naturally.  
Never forget, I'm watching over you and her!  
Lots of Love,  
Lily

Severus folded the note and tucked it safely in his pocket. He then walked slowly over to the baby, who was now wailing again. He picked the baby up, and shifted her in his big arms until her head was supported and he was cradling her. He rocked her a little, and she slowly stopped crying and calmed down. "Hmm… Well, I could name you banshee, you sure sound like one," Severus said to the girl, a little smile forming on his lips. It was then Severus noticed she had a small tuft of red hair, and she looked up at him with big, beautiful, emerald green eyes.  
"Lily," Severus whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter up!**

**Thanks to the people who have read so far! I've already made the first 3 chapters, so i'll just keep updating!**

**again:i dont own anything harry potter.**

Chapter 2  
(11 Years Later)

"Daddy Daddy DADDY! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!"  
"Just give me a few more minutes….."  
"You said that an hour ago."  
Severus Snape sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He opened them to look at the clock, but instead he was greeted by big emerald eyes, so close it was touching his nose.  
Severus jumped about a foot and looked at who had given him such a greeting.  
A small girl with long, wavy, ruby red hair sat on his bed, looking at him with the same emerald green eyes. She smiled up at him and her freckled cheeks were rosy. "Glad to see you're finally up!"  
"Lily….. You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"I'm sorry….. I'm just super duper excited to go to Diagon Alley today and get all my supplies!"  
"Little banshee, you haven't even gotten your acceptance letter to Hogwarts yet."  
"Well… It's bound to come, right?" Lily said, with the slightest note of desperation in her voice. "You did say when you were at the school last, Albus was sending out the letters! And I just turned eleven two days ago, AND September 1st is rapidly approaching! So I'm sure it will come any day now!"  
"You sure have thought this through….."  
But before the pair could say another word, a big, dark brown screech owl ran into the window. Lily screamed and grabbed her Dad, and Severus just scowled.  
"Stupid owls, always dirtying the windows…. Why can't they just tap?"  
Severus rubbed his eyes once more and got up from his big water bed, letting go of Lily. He had his usual black robes on, but these weren't quite as formal. The only thing that was surprising to Lily was his…. Bunny slippers?  
"Really dad? Pink bunnies?"  
Severus' face reddened and he muttered, "They were all out of normal slippers…."  
Severus walked groggily over to the window and shoved it open. The owl hopped in, onto the bedside table and dropped a letter with green writing on the front. It then proceeded to fly out, but not before Severus yelled to it, "NEXT TIME JUST TAP!"  
Lily walked over to the table and picked up the thick piece of parchment. Her eyes widened as she read the front:

Lily Snape  
Third Bedroom on the Right  
1306, Spinner's End  
London

"Dad…."  
"Yes, dear…"  
"It's the letter."  
"Wait….. That's it? I thought I recognized the owl… Well, open it!"  
Lily slowly ripped the top of the envelope open with her thumb. She took out 2 pieces of parchment, one unfolding as she read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OR WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Lily Snape,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Lily handed the parchment to her dad, squealing with happiness. She jumped on the bed, doing a happy dance and singing, "I got into Hog-warts! I got into Hog-warts! WOOHOO!"  
Lily whipped her hair and danced until she fell off the bed and Severus had to get an ice pack.  
"You're sure you're okay?" Severus said, looking into her green eyes with concern, sitting her down on an armchair 5 minutes later.  
"Yeah dad, I'm just so happy I can't quite contain myself!"  
"Okay, then read the school supply list."  
Lily, still holding an ice pack to her head, stood up and unfolded the supply list. She started pacing, like her father does when he is concentrating, and read the note aloud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
By Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
By Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
By Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
By Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
By Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where Find Them  
By Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Lily finished reading and looked up at her dad. "So are you ready to go?"  
"Go where?" Severus asked.  
"Diagon Alley, to get my supplies!"  
Severus sighed and said, "Well, we only just got your letter, but I'll go get dressed….."  
Lily whooped and rushed downstairs. She made toast and saved a piece for her dad. When Severus came into the kitchen, Lily Started talking really fast. "Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts its been a DREAM of mine and I wonder what type of wand I'll get and oh daddy will you get me an owl they are SO cool and I want to send you letters OH MY GOODNESS I just thought of something I wonder which house I'll be in what do you think-"  
"Please stop…"  
"Maybe I'll be in Slytherin like you or maybe I'll be in Hufflepuff that wouldn't be too bad or I am sort of smart maybe Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor like mum oh they would ALL be too great!"  
Severus just smiled and ate his toast.

~o~o~o~

One hour later, Lily was skipping down a sidewalk with her dad. "Where is Diagon Alley?" Lily said, a look of confusion on her face. "We've been down in the city many times, but I've never seen it…." Severus just grinned and said, "You'll see."  
5 minutes passed and they were soon at a narrow alleyway. It look dirty and damp, not very inviting. "Ew…" Lily whispered. She was taking very small steps, careful not to step in gum or a muddy puddle. At least, I hope that's a muddy puddle, she thought with a look of disgust.  
Farther down the alleyway, the pair came to a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Severus walked Lily in and lead her towards the back, greeting a few people on the way.  
Once they got to the back, there was a small wooden door. Lily opened it, and they went to yet another room. This one looked to be outdoors, with a cement floor and a few trash cans. The whole room was small, and it seemed to be surrounded by tall brick walls.  
"Is this….. Diagon Alley?" Lily asked, clearly not impressed.  
"No, but we are extremely close now."  
"How do we get in, Dad?"  
Severus pulled out his wand and handed it to Lily. He then thought for a moment and said, "Do you want to open the archway?"  
Lily beamed and nodded.  
Severus gave a smile and said, "Okay, take the wand in you hand and tap the bricks I tell you to tap. Eight up, one left, three up, and two right."  
Lily tapped the bricks, and her dad watched. To Lily amazement, the bricks began to quiver. Her mouth dropped open as they now shifted and turned in place, some of them vanishing completely. Within a minute there was a perfect archway.  
Severus and Lily walked through. Lily gasped and her eyes widened. "Lily," Severus said, "welcome to Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter! I've nicknamed this chapter! I'll tell you my nickname for it at the end. ENJOYYY!**

**AGAIN: *sigh* I'm not really sure I have to say it.**

**Chapter 3**

"WOW! Dad, is this really Diagon Alley?"  
Lily had run into the middle of the brick road that lined all of the big shops. She was spinning around slowly, eyeing all the shops with great curiosity. Severus grinned and said, "Yep, now what do you want to get first?"  
Lily stopped and looked at him. Now she paced as she thought. "Well, it might be good to get the robes first, you know, boring stuff first- No, wait, I really want to see what wand chooses me- no, owl first, it'll be cool to have a bit of company while we shop- NO WAIT-"  
Severus just chuckled. "How about boring stuff first, and then we save the best for last?"  
Lily looked relieved. "Okay!"  
Lily couldn't stop smiling. She picked out all of the school stuff, including a light reading book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard.  
After they had all of her robes, phials, a cauldron, and her books, they set off for Ollivander's wand shop.  
Lily pushed the door open. A little bell sounded as the door closed. "Hello?" She looked around the dusty shop. Very small, but thousands and thousands of wands stacked the walls.  
"Why, hello!" Lily jumped as a white-haired many came speeding down a ladder. "What is your name?"  
"L-Lily…." Lily said quietly, looking up at his foggy gray eyes.  
"Here for your first wand, I presume?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you here all alone?"  
Severus cleared his throat, and Mr. Ollivander looked over at him.  
"Ah, Severus! I remember your wand like it was yesterday! Still in shape, is it?"  
"Obviously," Severus said, gripping his wand in his hand a little tighter. Lily didn't understand why he had to be such a Negative Nancy in public.  
"Well," Ollivander said, turning his attention back to Lily "Every Ollivander wand has a very magical and powerful substance for a core. We use phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair. No two Ollivander wands are the same. You shall never get such good results with another's wand. Now then!" He concluded, clapping his hand and grabbing his ladder. "Let's try some wands!"  
Lily tried at least 28 wands and not one of them had ended up being successful. They had tried every core, every length, and every type of wood, but no luck.  
Severus was now comforting a very glum-looking Lily. "You'll get it. When I was getting my wand, I tried over 200 and then I finally found this one." He held up his wand and squeezed her hand. She looked a little happier.  
"Hmm….." Mr. Ollivander looked up and climbed a very long way. He finally came down with a very dusty box. He blew on it and whispered, "I wonder…"  
He removed the wand from the black, shiny box and twirled it in his hands. "Ten and a half inches, swishy, made of willow, unicorn hair core. Go ahead and try it out."  
Lily took the wand in her hand. It was a light-ish blonde color, with brown streaks all over it and small, pink flowers painted on. Water lilies.  
As soon as it touched her small hand, warmth filled it and spread throughout her body. The tip of it issued green sparks, and the sparks turned into water lilies and fell to the ground. She smiled.  
"Bravo! You have found your wand! You could do great things with that wand, Lily, Together you are an unstoppable team!"  
Severus smiled but looked confused. "Ollivander, are you sure no two wands are the same? This one looks awfully familiar to me…."  
Ollivander gave a small smile. "Well, I thought of this particular wand for you, Lily, because your mother's wand was the exact twin of this wand, except for hers was a quarter inch smaller."  
Lily beamed. "It's like mum lives on through me."  
Severus was starting to get teary. Don't cry in public, you'll look like an idiot!  
"Well Lily, we had better get down to the ice cream shop. They don't stay open all day!" Severus laughed and pulled her out of Ollivander's quickly.  
"Ready? Which ice cream do you want?" Severus was leading the way to Florean Fortescue's. Lily thought for a moment. "Hmm…. Maybe I'll get-"  
But at that moment, the scar above her heart burned very badly. She stopped, her dad still walking on, afraid that if she spoke it would hurt more. She dropped to her knees, looking down at the jagged scar. It burned more by the second.  
"Dad!" she screamed. Severus turned around immediately and the smile was wiped off his face instantly. He ran the ten yards he had gained away from her when she stopped. "What is it?"  
"The scar…. Ahh…. OUCH!"  
Lily screamed and fell to the ground. She laid there, writhing and screaming, holding the place above her heart. Severus picked her up quickly, and ran down Diagon Alley. "Don't worry, little banshee, we shall get home…." Severus whispered calming words and she went limp. She heard her dad swearing in frustration. "Lily, we will never make it home in time when we are walking… I'm going to apparate….. Okay? Lily?" But Lily was breathing very hard and not responding. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was her dad screaming her name.

**My nickname for this chapter was "Shop 'til You Drop (to you knees)"**

**Don't forget: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, AWAAAYY! WOOT WOOT! Thanks to the people who are following me and reviewing! its really inspires me when people like my work. it urges me to keep going. enjoy chappie four!**

**i dont own anything HP! (sorry about the short chapter)**

**Chapter 4**

**_Lily was in someone's arms. She felt tiny, and red hair fell over her like a curtain. Someone was speaking to her._****  
****_"Oh, are you mummy's good girl? Aww, you are such a good girl…."_****  
****_Lily giggled. _****  
****_All of the sudden, she heard a high and clear voice. _****  
****_"Hand over the child, stupid girl!"_****  
****_"No! She's my baby girl!_****  
****_Whoever was holding her ran into a room and shut the door. Lily heard a faint "click". The lady grabbed a small paper and wrote quickly. There was suddenly loud banging on the door._****  
****_"LET ME IN OR I WILL CURSE THE DOOR DOWN!" said the cold voice._****  
****_"Never!"_****  
****_The lady tucked the piece of paper down inside the fluffy white blanket that was wrapped around Lily._****  
****_The door burst open and there was a blast of green light. The lady screamed and fell to the floor, but she was still breathing._****  
****_Next the man with the cold voice came over to Lily, who was now crying. "Avada Kedavra!"_****  
****_Lily now had a throbbing pain right on her chest. Who was that? WHERE AM I? Lily thought._****  
****_The man was gone. Lily now turned her head to the lady. She pulled out her wand, still on the ground, and whispered "Expecto Patronum…"_****  
****_Silvery-white vapor floated out of the tip of her wand. She now said "Help!" The vapor formed into a ball and shot out the window. Lily fell asleep, fearing the man and death._******

"No! NO! DON'T KILL ME OR HER!"  
Lily was now laying in her bed, writhing and screaming. Someone held her down. "Let go of me, you evil man! YOU KILLED HER! GET AWAY!" Lily's voice was filled with terror.  
"Lily! Open your eyes, please! It's Daddy!"  
Lily hesitantly opened her emerald eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Severus was at her left side, looking pale and scared. Her dad came closer and hugged her. "What happened? We were in Diagon Alley and I turned around and you were on the ground, screaming for me!"  
Lily looked at her dad, and whispered, "My scar hurt. It got worse and worse, until it reached the point where I just wanted to die."  
Severus held her hand and listened.  
"It still hurts…"  
Lily's eyes filled with tears, and she clutched her scar again.  
"I want it to stop, daddy…"  
This broke Severus' heart. He wanted to help so bad, but he didn't know what to do.  
"I wish I could help, but I don't know what to do…"  
"Daddy, I have to tell you something."  
"Anything, dear."  
"Well…. I had an odd dream."  
"What about?"  
"Well… I felt really small, and I was wrapped in a white blanket, and a woman with red hair was carrying me. Soon enough a man with an odd voice came and he said, 'Give me the girl!' So the lady ran into a room and locked the door, and she wrote a note. The man cursed the door down, and the lady tucked the letter into my blankets. The man almost killed her, but then he tried to kill me and then he was gone. The lady then made this silver-ish stuff come out of her wand, and she whispered, 'Help!' and the silver stuff shot out the window. That's where I woke up."  
Severus looked paler that ever.  
Could she really have dreamed about the night You-Know-Who tried to kill her? What does this mean?  
"Huh… pretty weird dream…."  
"Yeah…."  
"Do you want a pain-killer potion for your scar?"  
"Uh, sure…"  
Severus left the room and made her potion, thinking the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, here we go! I want to give a shout out to MrsSofiaSnape, who has reviewed and she really keeps me going! This chapter's for you!**

**I dont own anything Harry Potter, as I have said 5 times now.**

Chapter 5

A few days later Lily was up and running again. They had traveled back to Diagon Alley and gotten her a new owl, a black one with big green eyes, like her. She called him Shadow.  
Severus had claimed he wanted to "test" Shadow by sending a letter. Lily had just shrugged and went to play with her wand (she had gotten a knack of making flowers explode out of it). What Severus didn't tell her was that he was contacting a Healer before Lily's term at Hogwarts began. Shadow had returned 5 minutes later with a letter clipped in his beak. "I guess we got a good owl…" Severus whispered. He smiled and tossed Shadow a cracker, and the owl flew upstairs.  
Severus sat down and examined the letter. According to the witch Healer who had written it, she had asked all of her colleagues what they thought, and none of them had the faintest idea. But apparently she thought it was linked with something to do with who gave her the scar. After all, dark magic scars often link the victim and the enemy. The witch said to ask Lily if she had felt any particular emotion at that time. If she did, the person that caused it was probably feeling that emotion, only in a much stronger sense.  
Severus frowned in thought and threw the letter into the fire before Lily could see. He walked upstairs and found her sitting on her bed, drawing Shadow, who was in a funny pose. Lily giggled as she sketched his feathers.  
Severus knocked on the doorframe with one finger, and Lily turned around, still smiling. "Hi daddy! Come in." Severus walked in and sat down next to her on the pink quilts. "Nice drawing," he said to Lily, then he looked at Shadow and raised his eyebrow. This led Lily into a fit of giggles. Shadow just hopped onto Lily's lap and cooed softly. Lily stroked him absentmindedly.  
"So Lily…. I want to ask you a few things about your scar."  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Well… When it started to burn, did you have any particular emotion you felt…. You know, other than pain?"  
Lily put on a face of concentration and said, "This is going to sound weird."  
"Okay…."  
Lily looked straight into her dad's eyes and said, "I was extremely happy."  
Her dad looked very confused.  
"But darling, you were suffering so much. Why would you be happy?"  
"I don't know. But it was strange; I felt happy, victorious, and very strong. I don't know why though. I should have felt the exact opposite." Lily got up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I'm going to pack, alright? September 1st is in two days! I CANT'T WAIT! You should get packing too, after all, you're the potions master and you haven't packed one bit!"  
She then got up and opened the door. "Alright, get a move on!"  
Severus laughed despite what he was thinking. "Alright, I'm going!" He continued smiling as he swooped to kiss Lily on her head and then left.  
But as soon as he shut the door, Severus frowned. If she was extremely happy, victorious, and strong that means the Dark Lord was feeling that, thought Severus. Was he really rising again?

~o~o~o~

Two days later, Severus and Lily apparated to King's Cross Station. Lily skipped a far way in front of her dad. She pushed her trunk along and Shadow sat on top, hooting curiously. Lily knew where the 9 and ¾ entrance was, so she walked up to it. She waited until her dad caught up. Then she whispered, "Ready?"  
"Um, Lily, that's-"  
"Here I go!"  
Lily walked forward fast, and shut her eyes before she got close. Expecting to feel a cold rush, she instead felt solid brick wall, and her head hitting the ground.  
Lily sat up and rubbed her head. "Ouch!" she said.  
Severus walked over and knelt down, trying to stifle his laughter. "Hey!" Lily looked amused as she hit his arm. "Not funny!"  
"Actually, it kind of was."  
Grumbling, Lily got up and said, "Why didn't I go through?"  
"Because THAT is the entrance, over there."  
Severus pointed to a brick wall another ten feet behind them.  
"Oh…"  
Severus turned around and sped through the wall.  
Lily looked over and gulped.  
"That sure does look as solid as this one…"  
After a minute or two, Severus popped back out. "What's wrong?"  
"It looks the same as this one, as solid as ever…"  
"Well, you saw me go through, didn't you?"  
"Yeah…."  
"Then on the count of three. One….."  
Lily gripped her trolley tightly…..  
"Two…."  
She prepared to run….  
"Three."  
Lily ran as fast as she could straight toward the brick pillar. Right before she went through, she shut her eyes tight, preparing for impact.  
But she didn't feel anything.  
Lily opened her eyes and gasped. A big red train was bellowing smoke right in front of her. The front said "The Hogwarts Express".  
Hundreds of kids were bustling around with all kinds of animals: owls, toads, and cats for the first years, but ferrets, doves, rats, small dogs, even a turtle in one case. Bewitched paper origami birds were flying everywhere.  
Severus popped up behind Lily. He pulled her away from the crowd to say goodbye.  
"Dad, we will see each other at Hogwarts!"  
"Well… You can't let anyone know that I'm your father. All of the teachers know, but to everyone else you are Lily Foster. Okay?"  
"Okay. So does that mean I have to 'despise' you like everyone else when students are in my company?"  
"Yes. But I shall find some time, maybe at lunch, to 'arrange a detention' once in a while. Make sure to be bad sometimes in potions so I can do that, okay?"  
"Okay dad….. Well, um, I'll see you at the feast tonight!"  
Lily gave her dad an enormous hug and sped of towards the train, which was now whistling, signaling that the train was leaving. Severus watched in speed away, and just as it disappeared, he saw Lily pop her head out and wave to him. He waved back, smiled, and apparated just outside the Hogwarts ground.

**Okay, Chapter 6 will have the Sorting Ceremony in it. I'm not sure where to sort Lily, so review and leave your answer there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! i'm up to 341 views! WOOHOO! I want to shout out to ****sugar ninjas****, ****Julie5676****, ****OhMyWizardGod****, and ****MrsSophiaSnape****. you guys are the best! I got a few suggestions for which house Lily should be in, but one won out over all the others by far! Well, enjoy chapter 6!**

**I dont own anything Harry Potter!**

Chapter 6

Lily beamed as she searched for an empty compartment. She was FINALLY off to Hogwarts! She found a compartment with two girls in it, and knocked on it. One of them, a girl with blonde hair and shocking blue eyes, opened the compartment door. "Um… Everywhere else is taken…. Can I sit down?"  
"Why of course!"  
Lily smiled and took the seat across from them. "By the way, I'm Lily. Lily Sn- I mean, Lily Foster!"  
"Hello Lily! I'm Rachael Heartstein, and this-" She pointed to the brown- haired girl with long curls, "Is Meagan Goldham. We're first years. Are you?"  
"Yeah. Are you as pumped as I am?"  
"OH YEAH!"  
All of the sudden, the brown haired girl covered her nose with her arm and sneezed. Her hair, for a few seconds, turned a violent shade of spiky red hair. Once she leaned back in her seat, her hair fell back down over her heart-shaped face and faded to the curly brown.  
"Bless you," Rachael said.  
"Whoa, you're a METAMORPHMAGUS?" Lily said, amazed at her hair.  
"Yeah," Meagan said, blushing a little. "What's your favorite color?"  
"Green," Lily replied.  
Meagan put on a face of great concentration, scrunching up her nose and shutting her eyes tight. A second later, her hair straightened, and turned the same shade of green of Lily's eyes. Lily clapped and said, "You're amazing!"  
"Yeah… well….." Meagan looked at her feet, turning very red, her hair returning to brown.  
"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Rachael asked Lily, then adding, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!" Rachael drew an invisible sword, and swung it around the room. Lily and Meagan giggled. "I think I would DIE if I was in Slytherin, wouldn't you?" Meagan groaned and said, "Lily, wouldn't you?"  
"What's so bad about Slytherin?"  
Rachael and Meagan looked at each other. "Well, almost everyone that's been in Slytherin has turned out being a Death Eater!" Rachael explained.  
"Really?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah, You-Know-Who himself was in Slytherin." Meagan said, quivering a little.  
Lily shuddered.  
"You know, I got a scar from him."  
"WHAT?"  
Lily pulled her shirt down a little so they could gawk at the jagged scar.  
"Oh my god…"  
Rachael reached over to look closer at it.  
"Can we talk about something else? It's kind of a soft subject for me….." Lily whispered.  
"Okay! Oooh, here comes the snack trolley!"  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The elderly lady asked.  
Lily felt in her pocket for coins. "I'll have a chocolate frog and 2 pumpkin pasties."  
The lady handed Lily her 3 things, and Rachael and Meagan got some cauldron cakes. Lily ate her chocolate frog and traded chocolate frog cards with the two girls. She now had a Merlon, Dumbledore, and a few others. The trio had also played with their wands a bit. Lily showed them her trick with the flowers and they were mesmerized. Soon enough, the train was slowing down and they were squealing and grabbing their trunks and owls. They left their compartment and sped off the train.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"  
A big, booming voice was coming from the right side. Lily looked over and saw a big man, waving his hands and shouting. Lily skipped over and said, "Hello! What's you name? Mine's Lily."  
"Hello there Lily, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. You a firs' year?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, you're in fer a real treat. Today all firs' years are gunna boat 'cross the lake wit' me."  
"Awesome!"  
Hagrid smiled at her enthusiasm. Rachael and Meagan caught up with Lily and soon all of the first years were bunched up in a group together, marveling at everything around them. Hagrid led them into boats, and they watched in amazement as a giant squid glided gracefully below the top of the water.  
Once they got inside, They went up a long staircase and stopped at a big door. A few of the paintings, to the children's amusement, welcomed them to Hogwarts and had a conversation with them. Then they simply walked out of their frames.  
Minerva McGonagall opened the great doors and caught their attention. She had deep green robes on with a big black witch hat. Her brown hair was tied in a bun.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates in the Great Hall. But before you take your seats, you will be Sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When I open the door you will follow me."  
Professor McGonagall turned and pushed the big doors open. The students took a few steps in and gasped, eyes widening.  
The Great Hall was more than just great, it was BRILLIANT. Thousands of candles floated high above them, in a bewitched ceiling that was made to look like a starry sky. Below them, four long tables were laying parallel to each other, each with at least 100 students. At the end of the hall, a shorter table stood with a large podium in the middle. Lily searched the table for her dad. She spotted him and smiled. Severus smiled back.  
"Okay children, follow me." Came the voice of Professor McGonagall. She led the students down the middle of the hall, and up to an old looking stool and a hat that had many rips in it. Most of the people at the four tables were watching the younger kids.  
A man with long white hair and a long white beard stood up at the podium and said, "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name implies, forbidden to students. Now, let the Sorting begin!"  
The hat on the stool jiggled a little. Lily jumped and stared at it.  
"Now when I call your name," McGonagall said, "You will come up and sit on the stool. I will then put the hat on your head. When it says your house name, go and join your classmates."  
The hat on the stool started talking and singing. Lily watched for a while, but she went into a daze. She was finally at Hogwarts, with her dad and new friends. She had a powerful wand, a great owl, and she was already having the time of her life.  
She came back into focus just towards the end of the Sorting Hat song:

_There's nothing hidden in your mind_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see_  
_So try me on and let me tell you _  
_Where you ought to be!_

The whole hall erupted into thunderous applause as McGonagall pulled out a scroll and put on her glasses.  
"Adams, Avery!"  
Lily watched as a few Ravenclaws passed, a Slytherin, and 8 Hufflepuffs. After "Ferris, Matthew" was Sorted into Slytherin, Lily got butterflies in her stomach.  
"Foster, Lily!"  
Lily took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. She sat down, but not before glancing at her dad. He gave her a reassuring nod. She sat down slowly, and Lily felt the hat being lowered onto her red hair. It fell over her eyes.  
"Hmm.. Yesssss….. VERY interesting….. I see you have both Slytherin AND Gryffindor blood. We also have a ready mind… But kind all the more. Where shall I put you? VERY difficult…"  
Lily's heart quickened. What if she sat there for hours, everyone shouting at her? What if she wasn't even Sorted into a house, because she was worthless?  
"Better be…"  
Lily held her breath.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Here's chapter seven! this one is a little short, a little boring maybe, but the last part is essential. Enjoy!**

**I dont own anything HP!**

Chapter 7

Lily beamed as she joined the cheering Gryffindor table. She sat down and wondered what her dad would think. She knew her dad was head of Slytherin house, and he had wanted her to be in his house. As tons of people patted her on the back, she glanced over at the staff table. Her dad looked let down, but all the while he couldn't seem to contain his happiness. It worried the students deeply.  
"Is he feeling all right?"  
"I wonder if one of his potions went bad and he drank it."  
"What's up with the overgrown bat today?"  
Lily wanted to stand up for him, but she knew it would look weird. Rachael and Meagan got Sorted into Gryffindor, and then after Sorting food appeared on their plates. Lily sat contently and ate her lamb chops.  
For the rest of the week, classes went pretty well. She had gotten lost 4 times, but most of the teachers excused her because it was her first week. All of the teachers excused her accept, that is, for when she walked into her first potions lesson.  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor. The staircases changed again and delayed me."  
"Sure they did, Ms. Foster. See me after class."  
Lily did a fake sigh and tried not to smile. She took her seat next to Rachael and Meagan and started brewing her sleep potion.  
After class, She packed her bags and Meagan whispered, "If you don't come out in 20 minutes, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore to send help."  
"Thanks, Meg."  
Rachael and Meagan gave her one last sorry look, and then sped out of the classroom.  
Lily turned and smiled at her dad. He walked over and hugged her tight.  
"I've missed you. How were your lessons this week?"  
"Fine. Any promising potions students?"  
"No. All except for on Gryffindor girl."  
Lily smiled and took a seat in one of the front tables. Severus sat across from her.  
"Has your scar hurt at all?"  
"Yes. But they were all just times where it throbbed, that's all!" Lily reassured her father after she saw the worried look on his face. He nodded, but didn't really look comforted.  
They talked about how classes were going and who was in her dormitory with Lily (Rachael and Meagan). Lily told her dad about how Meagan was a metamorphmagus, and about how Rachael and Meagan were so nice to her. Luckily potions was her last class of the day, so she could talk with her dad for a while.  
After a while Lily looked at her watch. "Uh oh," She laughed. "Meagan will be worried. She said if I don't come out in 20 minutes she would get Dumbledore for help."  
Severus laughed and got up. He hugged Lily once more and said, "Stay safe."  
"Always, dad."  
Lily got up and walked out the door.

~o~o~o~

Lily walked up the stairs toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Password?"  
"Fortuna Major."  
The portrait swung open and she walked in towards the cushy couch next to the fire. Rachael and Meagan were sitting there, Rachael finishing homework, and Meagan sitting with a hand mirror, morphing to weird colors. Lily sat down nest to them and said, "Hey guys."  
Meagan looked up, and a look of relief flooded her face. "Oh thank goodness, you're alive! Was it horrible?"  
Lily giggled. "It was terrifying."  
Lily pulled out her Tales of Beedle the Bard and read. She read until it was only her and her two friends in the common room, and until Her friends yawned and left to their beds.  
One hour later Lily closed the book. She checked her watch. 1:30 am.  
Well, she thought, better get off to-  
No. Not now. Not when I'm all alone.  
Her scar burned, like white hot knives driven through her skin. She fell to the ground, screaming.  
"HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP!"  
But she couldn't scream anymore. She was too weak. I'm going to die right here in the common room, she thought.  
She wriggled on the ground until the pain was too much to bear. She went limp, good memories of her father and her coming back to her.  
"I love you dad." Lily whispered.  
Her breathing slowed. Her body was shutting down. Her vision went blurry.  
Goodbye world, she thought.  
And then Lily was unmoving.

**It may seem like the end, but IT'S NOT OVER YET! by the way, I am traveling to my grandma's house this weekend. I can write, but she doesn't have internet, so I can't update. DX TEARS! but I promise once I get back I'll have some chapters for you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! chapter 8 is up and running! big thanks to JellyBeanLover2010 for saying very kind words, and to MrsSophiaSnape, who continues to write reviews! you guys are AWESOME AND EPIC! anyway. on with the show!**

**I dont own HP stuffz :P**

Chapter 8

Severus Snape shut the light off in his personal dungeon dormitory. He laid down on his bed, shutting his eyes. Not 5 seconds after he did this, a large white orb flew in from the window.  
It was from Dumbledore. "Lily found in the common room, injured. Report to my office immediately after receiving patronus."  
Severus' heart quickened. He jumped up and sprinted out of the room.  
Still running, Severus came to the big stone gargoyle that blocked the staff lounge and Dumbledore's office.  
"Lemon drops!"  
The gargoyle shook his head.  
Severus panicked. "Look," he hissed, "My daughter is hurt and Dumbledore sent me and urgent message to come to his office! Now LET ME THROUGH OR I WILL CURSE YOU!"  
"Such crazies these days.." The gargoyle said, rolling his eyes and jumping out of the way.  
Severus rushed up the stairs and burst through the door.  
"Where is she? Is she okay? When can I see her? What happened to her?"  
Dumbledore sighed and said, "I think Lily will be okay, but I cannot deny that she is in very critical condition."  
Severus' heart broke.  
"Well, where is she?"  
"She is in the hospital wing, but-"  
Severus didn't need to hear any more. He sped out and made his way towards the hospital wing.  
10 minutes later Severus ran towards the wooden doors of the hospital wing. He opened them and looked around.  
Rachael and Meagan looked up from a bed and tried to keep their expressions hate free upon seeing Snape.  
Severus got irritated. Why must he have all these delays? Now he had to act like he had no feeling for his little girl.  
"What might you girls be doing here at this hour?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, our friend Lily got hurt, and we came down to be with her just in case she woke up. Might I ask, what are YOU doing here Professor Snape?" Rachael looked at Snape and waited for an answer.  
"Professor Dumbledore has sent me to check on the girl and to tell you that you must go back to bed. She is fine. And I don't appreciate your tone, Miss Rachael."  
Meagan and Rachael got red faces and sped past Severus. Once he was sure they were gone, he shut the big wooden doors and ran to the bed that held a small red-headed girl.  
Lily laid there, sleeping, looking very pale and thin. Severus grabbed her tiny hand in his big hand. Her hand felt so frail and cold to him, that he thought if he held it tighter it might just crumble under his strong hand.  
Severus sat down and observed her, trying to get clues to what happened. Had someone intentionally hurt her? Had she tripped down the stairs while they were moving? But then he saw it. Part of her jagged scar was showing, and it was openly bleeding.  
Reaching over to Lily's scar, Severus wiped away the blood with his thumb. She must have stayed up to read or finish homework, with no one there. And then it tortured her.  
Lily stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Daddy?"  
"Yes, darling, daddy's here."  
"I'm scared, daddy."  
"Of what?"  
"Of You-Know-Who."  
Severus squeezed her hand.  
"Why? He's long gone."  
"No, he's not. When my scar hurt, I sort of blacked out and had a dream. But it seemed so real.  
"He was a tall, white figure, and he was bald and had no nose. He only had slits for nostrils. It was You-Know-Who. He was torturing a man to try and find where I was. When he got the information he needed, You-Know-Who killed the man. Then You-Know-Who apparated somewhere." Lily looked petrified when she finished.  
Severus was about to comfort her, but about 30 people burst through the door. At the front was 2 people; one was a very crazy-looking lady, with black, frizzy, curly hair that fell around her face. The next was a pale man with slits for nostrils and no hair. He had red, piercing eyes that glared into Severus' very soul. A perfect description of the man in Lily's dream; Lord Voldemort.  
"There she is! The one who was responsible for my downfall… Lily Snape! GRAB HER!"  
Two men rushed forward and cast Severus aside. One of them grabbed Lily around the waste as she kicked and screamed, the other held Severus to the ground as they ripped his little girl away from him.  
"DADDY!"  
The man let go of Severus and ran fast to go and lock the door. He succeeded as Severus banged on the door and screamed for Lily, and he heard Lily screaming and sobbing as the strange people took her farther away from her dad.  
Severus desperately banged on the door. He tried all of the spells that came to his mind, but none of them worked because the man used Dark Magic to seal it shut. Severus thought of something, ANYTHING to do, but each one seemed crazier than the next. Finally, Severus spotted a window and thought of something.  
"Reducto!"  
The window shattered and the glass shards scattered the floor. Severus walked briskly over to it and surveyed the window. It had a good size, but he was at least 20 stories up from the ground. Oh well, he thought, it will have to do.  
And then Severus jumped.

**Duhn, duhn DUUUUUUHHHNNN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I had a very hard time writing this chapter :( Not because of writer's block, but it's really sad, just to warn you :((( I sense the end of this story approaching, but I think I might make a second book on this same plot, characters, and everything! well, enjoy!**

**I dont own anything HP!**

Chapter 9

Severus felt like he was flying. His robes looked like wings to him, and he actually, for the first time, felt like what all the students called him. An overgrown bat.  
A muggle, in a situation like this, would probably be terrified. They would either be accepting fate, or pleading to God that they'll change their ways….  
But a wizard would know just what to do.  
When Severus got about 20 feet from the ground, he shouted, "Aresto Momentum!" over the rush of the wind.  
He slowed, landing on his feet with a soft thud.  
Now that his little adventure was over (not), he started speeding around the castle to the front doors, where he heard a faint scream issuing.

~o~o~o~

The Death Eater carried Lily Snape over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kicked and screamed, but his grip was still as tight as ever. She finally stopped to think. Would her dad come and save her? I don't want him to, she thought. He would just be putting himself in a very dangerous situation. I'm a Gryffindor, darn it! I wasn't put into this house for no reason.  
But at that moment, just as they were going out of Hogwarts grounds to apparate, Lily saw a tall, dark figure coming around the gates.  
Daddy.  
As Severus realized why they were traveling out of the grounds, he sped up. He didn't want them to leave and not know where they were going. He hid behind a tree, and just as they apparated and Lily thought he would be left behind, she held out her hand and he jumped to catch it.  
Severus traveled with them to Malfoy Manor.

As everyone landed on the ground, Lily let go of Severus' hand so he could hide behind a pearl pillar.  
Lily still watching her dad, Severus mouthed the word, "Distract."  
Lily nodded solemnly and, without hesitation, bit the man's finger. HARD.  
"OUCH! The little runt BIT ME!"  
The man dropped Lily to examine his finger. She ran, and Severus sneaked out and ran after her.  
A few men ran after her, but she turned a corner and sped into a closet. She waited until her dad was in with her and she shut the door. They heard the Death Eaters sprint down the hall past them.  
Right away, Severus grabbed Lily and picked her up. He hugged and kissed her, and finally looked at her.  
"I thought I had lost you forever."  
"I would have found a way out, dad."  
Severus smiled at her. "I want to teach you a spell."  
"Which one?"  
"It's called a patronus charm. I noticed a lot of dementors around her, and that is the spell to repel them. This spell is way beyond your level, but I'm sure you can do it.  
"Now, first you must think of a VERY happy memory. Allow it to fill you up, and then say the incantation, Expecto Patronum. Got it?"  
Lily nodded and took out her wand. She thought of the time when her and her dad had baked cookies, but he had spilled the flour every where and his hair went from black to white in 2 seconds.  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
A silver-white leopard cub flew out of Lily's wand and bounded around, stopping so Lily could pet it. She beamed and it glowed strong.  
"Remember that for when a dementor tries to attack."  
"Okay."  
"Now, let's try to get out of here as quickly but quietly as possible."  
The pair opened the door and went to the right. They were about half way down the dark hallway when they heard voices.  
"There she is! GET HER!"  
Severus and Lily turned around and gasped. 8 Death Eaters were speeding down the hall towards them, wands drawn.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Lily and Severus' wands flew out of their hands and into the front man's hand. He snapped both of them in two. He then grabbed Lily and Severus proceeded to hurt the guy. But another Death Eater snatched him and cursed his hands behind his back. The group of men then dragged them into a room. Lily's scar burned like crazy.  
Lord Voldemort stood there, laughing. "My, my, we have a runner on our hands! I have a special treat for runners….. But first, tie up the bat to that pillar."  
A few people advanced on Severus and tied up his feet and mouth. He tried to protest and escape, but it was no use.  
"Now…. Gemina Chains!" Voldemort screeched.  
Lily's hands and feet were suddenly on loose chains attached to the wall. She yanked and pulled, but they held their position.  
"Now on with my special treat….. CRUCIO!"  
Lily's whole body burned now, worse than her scar ever had. It was like someone ran over her with a train, cut her in several pieces, sewed her back together, and repeated the process 100 times.  
It didn't stop, it never did. Voldemort kept repeating the curse over and over, and Lily hurt worse and worse every time.  
Finally, Severus managed to get the binds off his mouth.  
"TAKE ME! PLEASE, TAKE ME INSTEAD!"  
Voldemort stopped for a moment and glanced at Snape.  
"If you insist."  
With a flick of his wand, the ropes keeping Severus on the pillar vanished, and he fell to the floor. Lily's chains also disappeared, and she fell to the ground, panting.  
Severus scrambled over to Lily and stroked her hair.  
"Daddy….. NO…. I'm not letting you die for me…"  
Severus looked down at her sadly. "I wish I could stay to watch you grow up into the fine woman you will become, but you have much more life to live than I."  
Lily started sobbing uncontrollably.  
"But I'll miss you!"  
Severus hugged her tight and stood up. He looked into the Dark Lord's cruel red eyes and said, "Get it over with."  
The chains reappeared on Lily's wrists and ankles so she could do nothing to stop death from approaching her father.  
Severus blew one last kiss to Lily, then a flash of green light blinded her. Next moment, Severus was flat on the ground, expressionless, one last tear streaking down his pale face.  
Lily was screaming and crying like never before. Her dad had always called her banshee. She sounded like one that moment. Lily's chains vanished; She scrambled to her dad, holding him in her lap, and checking his pulse just in case the curse had failed.  
It hadn't.  
Lily was now filled with an anger and hatred that exploded in her. She ran to a Death Eater and choked him; He dropped his wand and she swooped to catch it.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
All of the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hand, including Voldemort's. He now wore a face of great fear.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Voldemort fell to the ground and his body vanished. The wide-eyed Death Eaters now ran out of the room before they met the same fate Lily had handed Voldemort.  
Now it was just her and her dad's body.  
She fell over his chest, sobbing like mad. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, then she finally cried herself to sleep on Severus' unbeating chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten up! these past few chapters have been sad, but there is a very big thing coming up!  
WOOT WOOT!**

**I dont own anything HP!**

Chapter 10

Lily had been rescued the night before by Dumbledore. She had managed to wake up and send a patronus to him, but it barely made it because she couldn't find anything happy to think about. All she could think about was the cruel, dark thing that took her dad away from her. Death.  
She couldn't do magic well either. All of the flowers she made pop out of her wand were brown and wilted. She didn't care, though.  
Dumbledore had taken her to the funeral, but she couldn't cry. All of her tears had left her body the night before.  
Now she was standing at her dad's tombstone, which happened to be right next to her mom's. It was raining and she was getting soaked, but she just stared at the two tombs, trying to get it in her mind that he was gone forever.  
She needed something happy.  
"Expecto Patronum," Lily managed to choke out.  
What came out surprised her. Instead of her tiny leopard cub that went in circles around her, a large, short-haired thing galloped out and ran around her. It was a doe.  
"You know, that was your father's patronus. And before him, your mother's."  
Lily jumped upon hearing the voice. She turned around and her doe came up next to her. It flickered and died out.  
It was Dumbledore.  
"I didn't know that patronuses could change form!" Lily said in wonder.  
"Oh yes," Dumbledore said quite calmly, "when you have a large emotional change in life, it often changes with your emotions."  
Lily looked glumly at the ground. "I don't care. Nothing matters anymore."  
Dumbledore walked calmly over to her right side. "Let me see your patronus again."  
"Expecto Patronum."  
The silver doe popped out of Lily's wand again. It trotted over to Dumbledore.  
"Hello, Severus."  
The doe nodded and walked around him.  
"Lily, you do not have to finish the school year, but you may stay at Hogwarts, given you have no where else to go."  
Lily nodded, tears in her eyes.  
"Well, I must go back to my office." Dumbledore said, and with that he was off.

~o~o~o~

Lily went to the Forbidden Forest against her better judgment. She knew she wasn't allowed, but it was peaceful in there.  
After a while she heard noises. They were like great, majestic bird noises. She followed the noise and gasped at what she found.  
A herd of great winged horses stood grazing on some burned grass. Lily would find them cool, but the only thing way that they had no skin, they were just bones.  
She approached one slowly and it came over to her. She put her hand on it's snout and rubbed it. It sighed and then left.  
She walked through the herd of thestrals and kept walking.  
Soon enough, Lily stepped on a diamond-shaped stone. She rubbed her foot and picked it up. Lily thought of how her dad would have loved the smooth black rock to put in a potion.  
"Lily….. You brave, brave girl."  
Lily jumped about a yard off the ground and looked up. What she saw confused her.  
Her mother and father stood there, but they looked like ghosts. They were pearly white and they smiled at her.  
Lily held out her hand and walked towards them. Severus held out his, but when Lily reached for his, her hand went straight through his.  
"I must be seeing things…."  
Lily pocketed the stone and the figures drifted away.  
It was then she realized how much she wanted them back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! and FINALLY chapter 11 is up! I feel this is a light at the end of a dark tunnel for little Lily (I'm quoting one of my reviewers, MrsSophiaSnape...)! I have decided i am going to write a sequel to this story! I think it will be called "Severus Snape's Family" in honor of the end of this chapter. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter of this story, but just in case, you guys have been great support and inspiration to me. all of these great reviews and suggestions really have kept me going, and you guys even stayed and waited in the big period of time where i didnt write. You guys are all a writer could ask for! for this, I THANK ALL OF YOU EPIC PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH LILY 'TILL THE END!**

**As usual, I dont think i own anything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 11

Lily ran out of the forest and up towards Hogwarts. She ran inside and climbed the staircases until she was doubled over in front of the stone gargoyle, clutching her side. After Lily regained her strength, she looked up at the gargoyle and thought.  
"I don't know the password."  
The gargoyle shook his head. "No password, no entry, sweetheart."  
Lily thought hard. What did Dumbledore love more than anything?  
"Fuzzy socks?"  
The gargoyle looked impressed and jumped aside. "Good thinking."  
Lily grinned and laughed. Classic Dumbledore, she thought.  
Lily sprinted up the spiral staircase until she came to the door with the big golden phoenix on it. She knocked and waited for an answer.  
Dumbledore appeared at the door and stood in the doorway.  
"Ms. Snape, whatever do you need?"  
"I just need someone to talk to."  
Dumbledore nodded and stepped aside.  
Lily walked in and observed the small trinkets placed in odd places in the office. Some were steaming, some were making small ringing noises, and some were spinning. Somehow they were calming to look at. Then Lily looked up at a small perch to find a large, majestic phoenix by the name Fawkes.  
"Cup of tea?"  
Lily was knocked out of her thinking and turned around to face the calm man standing there. She nodded and looked back at the phoenix. Fawkes swooped down and Lily held out her arm. Fawkes settled his large body on her arm and she stroked his feathers.  
Once Lily was settled in a seat across from Dumbledore, sipping her tea and petting the phoenix, she thought of why she was there.  
"Professor, I-"  
"You want them back, don't you?"  
Lily's eyes welled up with tears and she nodded.  
"Now, Ms. Snape, I do, in fact, know a way to get them back."  
Lily's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly, startling Fawkes and dropping her cup of tea. Dumbledore helped her clean it up and he looked back at her.  
"There is a spell, a very ancient spell, that can bring loved ones back from the dead. Unfortunately, such a spell is even beyond my skill. It takes a very focused and powerful wizard to perform it correctly."  
"Well, I am willing to try it."  
Dumbledore smiled at Lily, admiring her will to learn.  
"Well, I am willing to try and teach you."

~o~o~o~

For months, Lily and Dumbledore met every day to work on the spell. Dumbledore would provide a dead mouse or frog given by an owl, and she would try and try until it started breathing and moving again.  
One day, after their lesson was over, Dumbledore looked at her through twinkling eyes and whispered, "You are ready, my dear."  
That night, Lily hardly slept in excitement of getting her parents back. She twisted and turned for hours, but she couldn't even close her eyes. Finally, she saw the first small rays of dawn through the window, and she leapt up and threw her clothes on. She then ran out of her dormitory and down the grounds to where her parents were buried. She was surprised to find Dumbledore already standing there, looking down at the grave.  
"Professor?"  
"I am not surprised to find you down here so very early, Lily. Are you ready?"  
Lily nodded and took her wand out. This was it.  
Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, do not be disappointed if it does not work right away. Remember, this is VERY advanced sorcery."  
Lily nodded again and, remembering the spell, cleared her mind of everything accept for her parents and their smiling faces.  
"Demorto Nimoneti!"  
Lily's wand started vibrating and casting a golden thread out towards the tombstone. The thread disappeared underground and, like fishing wire, got tense as it started pulling something out from the surface of the earth.  
Two figures emerged from down under, surrounded by the golden thread as if it were tied around them. They carefully floated upright and they were released from the golden beam. They slowly opened their eyes and looked up.  
Severus Snape looked at his daughter who was now crying uncontrollably. Lily ran towards him and Severus picked her up, kissing her and hugging her, laughing.  
When Severus finally set her down, Lily looked towards the other person beside her dad.  
"Mom?"  
The red haired lady smiled greatly and nodded. Lily ran to her and they embraced, then Severus ran over and took them both in his big arms. They all laughed and sank to the ground in a big heap.  
They were finally a family.


End file.
